All For Finn
by gingerxo
Summary: Finn Hudson was the one who held everyone together. Now that he's gone, how will his memory be lived on? Finchel/Finbray/Klaine/Brittania
1. Chapter 1

**It was dark that night.**

Finn hadn't come home.

This was the second night he had been home from the army, and I barely was able to spend any time with him.

I tried to tell myself it was nothing, he probably passed out at his parent's after Puck took him out. He was just crashing somewhere else to avoid any accidents. But I knew that wasn't true. I knew something happened – I could _feel _it. And now, I was just waiting.

Of course I was alone in the New York apartment. Kurt was off with Blaine wedding planning back home in Lima and Santana was God knows where.

I was actually extremely jealous of Kurt and Blaine. Maybe it was because I was used to having the spotlight, or maybe it was because Finn and I had been engaged first, and longer. Sure, Finn constantly put off wedding planning, or calling off the engagement.

"Engagement can wait. Broadway can't." Finn would tell me over and over. I knew he was just using that as an excuse, he never liked change.

And that's where I was stuck. Finn hated changed, he never was able to deal with it well. Here I was, waiting for him to return home so I could tell him what was going on knowing that I was about to change his life – for good.

Then, the phone rang.

"_Who calls at 2 am?"_ I thought to myself. I figured maybe it was Santana needing a ride home from the bar. Or maybe it was Finn telling me he was on his way home. Or maybe, it was something bad.

"Hello?" I answered, my heart beating in my throat. I felt sweaty and nervous.

"Hello, is this Ms. Rachel Berry?" A deep voice replied on the other end. I didn't recognize the voice, I never even heard it before.

"Yes, and whom may I ask is calling?"

"Ms. Berry, this is Officer Fitzpatrick calling from the New York Police Department. Are you Finn Hudson's fiancée?"

"Yes, yes I am. Why? What's wrong? Is he okay?" My heartbeat quickened, I felt as if the walls were closing in. I had a bad feeling about where this phone call was headed.

"I'm sorry but Finn was killed instantly in a car accident about 45 minutes ago and we need you to come down to the station when you can. I'm very sorry."

I dropped the phone and collapsed to the ground in hysterics. I was hyperventilating and my body was shaking.

My whole world had just ended.


	2. Chapter 2

He had just promised me we would get married in three months after he returned home, I had just started wedding planning and picking venues and now, he was gone. He was dead and I was alone.

"Hello? Rachel, it's two am is everything okay?" Quinn, my best friend, picked up the phone confused and concerned. I couldn't talk I was crying so hard. "Rachel? Rachel? What's wrong? What's going on? BREATHE!"

"F…f..Finn…" I couldn't continue I was crying so hard.

"Finn what? What happened to Finn? Is he okay? Puck was just with him."

"He's…he's..DEAD!" I cried into the phone as I began to fall to the ground again.

"Oh my God, what? What do you mean? Rachel, I'm coming over right now!" Quinn sounded like she was choking back tears. I hung up and curled up into a ball.

**At Quinn's**

"NOAHHHHH! GET YOUR DRUNK ASS OVER HERE!" I started crying. I tried to hold it back for Rachel's sake but I couldn't hold it in anymore. Finn had been one of my best friends in high school, my first love. I couldn't believe this was real life. I couldn't even imagine the pain that Rachel was feeling, and the anger. Finn had just returned home two days ago.

"Babe, I'm not drunk geez." Puck stopped and looked over at me. "What? Why are you crying?"

"FINN'S DEAD PUCK! Rachel just called, she's hysterical." I continued to cry and Puck's jaw dropped. Finn was Puck's best friend, and really one of his only friends.

"No, he can't be! I was just with him! He was at home, I made sure he didn't drive! No. No." Puck was shaking, from angry and sadness. You could tell he was trying to hold back tears but they were starting to fall.

"Yes, he's dead! The police station just called Rachel and told her. We have to go over to her house." I walked over to Puck and cried into his shoulder and I felt his tears fall onto my head. We both hugged in silence. We were heartbroken, we were angry, and we were confused. Finn was a good person, he held us together and he had so much potential.

**At Rachel's**

Quinn and Puck arrived. At this point I couldn't cry anymore. My tears were all gone.

We immediately called who invited us down to Lima to sing out our feelings and mourn before the services. I didn't have the heart to sing. I would return to Lima but not to sing, but to mourn.

"Rach, I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine how you're feeling right now." Quinn said softly as she rubbed my back.

"No you really can't."

"Rach, I'm just trying to help."

"Well you won't be able to so don't bother." I didn't mean to snap at Quinn, I knew her true intentions were to be there for me and comfort me but I wanted to be left alone.

"Does Kurt know?" Quinn asked. She was now rubbing both my back and Puck's as the two of us were in complete hysterics.

"Yes. I already called him. He's with their parents."

"This is all my damn fault. I shouldn't have taken him out to drink." Puck said shaking his head and proceeding to get up and hit the wall.

"Puck! Stop! It's not your fault, you dropped him off at home. You did the right thing." Quinn tried to comfort Noah as he kicked the wall.

"You should have stayed with him Noah. Leaving him alone wasn't smart." I replied, as I put my head down. This all had to be a dream. This couldn't be actually happening. Finn and I were suppose to have a perfect life, a perfect family.

"Rachel, I know you're hurt but that doesn't give you the right to be rude." Quinn came over to me as she played with my hair a little, lecturing and comforting me at the same time.

"Yeah Berry. I CARED FOR FINN JUST AS MUCH AS YOU! I WAS THERE FOR HIM WHEN YOU'RE CONCEITED ASS DECIDED TO DUMP HIM SEVERAL TIMES AND DATE THAT PRICK JESSE AND BRODY!" Noah screamed as he slammed the door shut proceeding to leave my apartment. He was right. I was terrible to Finn, he deserved better than me.

"Rach, he's just angry. Don't listen to him."

"No Quinn, he's right. And now, his child will never be able to know of how great of a man he was." I got up and walked into my room shutting the door, shutting the world out. I laid on my bed as I looked at the pictures hanging on the wall and standing on the bed stand of me and Finn and I lost it.

What made it worse was that I was pregnant, and Finn never got to hear the news. He was dead. He was gone.

This unborn child was all that was left of him.


End file.
